The Murine Genetics Core is designed to provide centralized and specialized animal breeding and screening of several strains of mice. Breeding of immunodeficient and transgenic mice is required for the studies in all the projects. Many of the strains are not commercially available or are not readily available in numbers needed by the studies. These strains will be bred and genetically screened by the core. The core will also oversee the husbandry of the animals and periodically screen them to ensure that they are parasite free as well as virus and mycoplasma antibody free. In addition, the core will also provide screening services for the review of the many tumor cell lines which will be used in the various projects.